thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 127th Hunger Games
Introduction Wouldn't it be wonderful to watch someone fall in love? Yes. Wouldn't it be even better to have the thing they love torn away from them cruelly? Absolutely. The Hunger Games are back, darling, and better than ever. Science has taken leaps and bounds, though the population has dwindled due to the... experiments. Oh well! You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. In this case, more than eggs will be broken. Hiya! I'm Toast/Toast With The Most and I have never finished a Hunger Games before. Oops. I may just be motivated enough to complete this one, so, I'd be very happy if you joined. Without further ado, The Rules * Stay active. Send advice! The victor(s) will be chosen based on quality, not through a random generator. However, if your tribute loses, this doesn't always mean they were the worst in terms of quality, it just means somebody had to die. *shrug* * Going off of what I said above, if your tribute dies, don't be immature. Secretly hate me from afar, but if you whine in the comments, I will have some cruel "fun" with your remaining tributes. * Four two tributes per user. * Make sure you address every category on the Tribute Template. If your tribute is missing something like a backstory, they won't be accepted. * This contains a very small amount of cursing, but nothing too wild. * Reservations last for 24 hours. Template Name: District: Gender: Age: Weapon: (One or two) Strength: (Besides weapon, two) Weaknesses: (Atleast two) Fears: (Atleast one) Appearance (Lunaii required, RL picture optional): Height: Personality: Backstory (mega important): Alliance preferences (Career, Anti-Career, Loner, Private Alliance): Spirit Animal (this is something new, but very important. What animal reflects your tribute's personality? This ties in with my twist. Muahaha) Tributes Districts 1 to 13 Tributes Tribute Gallery (Lunaiis go here!) Alliances I will be making some assumptions as far as alliances go. If you would like a switch, just tell me in the comments! Careers Trina Maesin (D1) Anti-Careers Private Alliances Trina Maesin (D1) and Phobe Mascilla (D2) Loners Torin Fowlere (D12) Pending Requests for Alliances Tributes I think would work well in a private alliance will be placed here. If you created the tribute and you disagree, tell me and I'll remove your tribute. If you'd like a private alliance, look at the tributes listed and comment which you'd like to ally with! Arena The Cornucopia sits proudly in the middle of the rectangular arena. It is adorned with peacock feathers, clumps of fur from unknown creatures, and bloody mouse tails and elephant ears. The arena splits into different biomes, each with an unpleasant twist. There's an aquatic, sea-like area with strips of muddy land saturated with water. The water levels fluctuate, but could rise dangerously high. Next is the desert, which is a hot, sandy stretch of land with little resources and flash sandstroms. Directly north of the Cornucopia is the forest, which is like your typical wooded hideaway. However, the forest's layout will change daily, resources seeming to always escape you. The grasslands lie south of the forest. Tall, dry patches of grass and the occasional tree dot this small portion of the arena. It is the most unassuming, but fierce muttations hideaway there at night. Finally, we have the tundra/taiga. It's the coldest biome, and at unpredictable times in the day, a flashfreeze works its way through the biome, causing tributes to die instantly. Reapings I may not be doing every district. We shall see. Category:Accepting Category:Hunger Games